


Football World - Plymouth Argyle

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Pushing for promotion, Plymouth Argyle are away in Salford. With an overnight stay in Manchester what trouble will the boys cause?!
Relationships: Luke Jephcott/Michael Cooper
Series: Football Sex Drive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 9





	Football World - Plymouth Argyle

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Football World - Plymouth Argyle**

Final score Salford City 2-3 Plymouth Argyle. The players celebrated together with the travelling fans, 3 points towards the push for promotion. The Pilgrims returned to the dressing room and the lads burst into song.

“Ok calm down boys, calm down.” Ryan Lowe bellowed and there was a hushed silence, “Before you all go crazy I just wanted to say well done today, this could’ve been a banana skin but you did well to get the win. And I just wanna add you know the rules alright, we have the hotel tonight so be good when you’re out on the town, you know what will happen if I see any of you in the papers.” Ryan scowled, “Ok, now...LET’S GO FUCKING MENTAL, LET’S GO FUCKING MENTAL, NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA.” The team joined him in chorus dancing like an unruly mob.

A small group of the Plymouth lads headed out into the February cold to enjoy a night out in Manchester city centre. Their pub crawl took them to several different Manchester pubs; an old man pub, a wine bar and chain pub. “Ok lads final stop, the tour drink limit is four remember.” captain Gary Sawyer explained, “Where are we?”, “Canal Street.” Dom replied, “Ohhh right, final stop is a gay bar gents, score for anyone who pulls!” Gary winked holding open the door to Oscars Bar. They approached the bar ordering a round of beers and found themselves an area, some of them sat on high chairs with the others standing around watching the scene around them.

The show tunes blared out, CREOLE LADY MARMALADE, Michael Cooper was absent mindedly mouthing along to the tune. Luke Jephcott caught his eye across the group and sniggered. Self conscious Michael checked himself and straightened up to look more masculine.

The boys drank up and headed back to the hotel. Luke opened the room door and Michael followed him in closing the door behind him. "Looking good before mate, just needed some make-up, earnings, a wig and a sparkly dress and I'd be offering to buy you a drink." Luke chuckled. "Leave it out mate, it's a decent tune and you know it." Michael blushed, taking off his shirt. "Having a laugh mate, wasn't your butchest moment and I just happened to be watching you at that exact moment. Don't worry I will keep it between us." Luke winked. "Right and why the wink?" Michael scowled, "leave it, fuck me you're a grumpy drunk, what's up?" Luke asked, Michael paused, "you're right, yeah everything is just a bit shit at the moment. Long trip just to sit on the bench, it's annoying and to be honest I wanted to stay in that bar, I've gotta train like everyone else but it's not like I'm getting on as a sub, I only play if Alex gets injured." Michael groaned, "And cos you're a bit gay." Luke grinned, Michael's face turned red "what because I know a famous song!" He spat. Luke approached him, "A bit, and because you were checking out every guy I'm there." 

Luke stood face to face with Michael, the goalie stared him straight back in the eyes, "what makes you say that?" Michael asked nervously, "because I was watching you Mikey." Luke replied “And you can say no, but if you’re in the mood for something tonight, I’m more than drunk enough.” He continued winking. Stunned Michael took in the words from Luke's mouth, _[is he telling the truth or is he just fucking with me...ok let's test him]_. 

"Ok then drunk boy, how about you wank me off then?" Michael offered sceptically. "Deal." Luke grinned "take a seat then!" The dark haired goalie did as asked and sat down on the bed Luke sitting next to him taking hold of his thigh and reaching to unbutton his fly. Michael watched on stunned as the Welsh striker’s fingers unbuttoned him before peeling his jeans open. Luke’s hand slowly approached Michael’s crotch, the goalie’s heart began to rattle against his chest and anticipation building up inside him then it happened, Luke’s fingers cupped his cock through the thin cotton, _[fuck]_ his mind gasped.

Proud of himself Luke smiled to himself then up to Michael who watched Luke’s fingers as he began to move them around bringing a reaction from within the soft fabric. Michael’s cock pulsed excitedly as Luke’s fingers searched for an opening slipping his fingers in between to find the goalie’s 7 inches in a nest of dark pubes. The striker brought his other hand around and pulled at Michael’s waistband, his hips raised automatically helping Luke slide them down, SLAP, Michael’s cock sprang up against his abs.

_[He’s actually gonna let me do it!]_ Luke laughed inside as his fingers took Michael’s shaft again and began to run down them faster. The goalie exhaled again with a smile as Luke’s tight grip pleasured him. The striker's hand rhythmically slid up and down the goalie's shaft, Michael threw his head back breathing deeply. Luke's free hand began to explore the goalie's chest. Long gone were the days a fourth tier goalie had a beer belly, Michael's abs were washboard smooth and his pecs were masculine. Luke's hand groped each area as he passed it, Michael sighed in appreciation.

Staring at the ceiling Michael then closed his eyes as Luke’s hand gripped his shaft. Luke smiled to himself watching how the goalie was clearly enjoying himself. The striker admired Michael’s washboard stomach moving gently as he breathed in deeply, his swollen bellend shone with a drop of precum. Michael’s eyes shot open with a gasp and he looked down to the sight of Luke’s head bobbing in his crotch, his wet tongue rolling down Michael’s cock and his lips gently pulling against the skin of his shaft.

Luke bobbed harder and faster, his head pleasuring Michael’s purple head as his tongue sent tingles through Michael’s body. The goalie breathed faster as his bellend began to leak more precum across Luke’s tongue. Michael’s head pulsed in Luke’s throat as he squeezed himself in again, the striker stroked Michael’s balls as he bobbed. “Fuck Luke, that’s good.” Michael whispered.

Luke continued to blow Michael as the striker's palm wandered up Michael's smooth abs and to his pecs. He pushed gently, guiding the goalie to lie on his back while the Welsh striker rocked his world. His tongue wrapped around Michael's tool, another drop of precum told him the goalkeeper was at his mercy and he was going to take full advantage.

Michael exhaled deeply in satisfaction again as he felt his head pulsing again inside Luke's warm throat, _[how is he so good at this]_ he thought. Luke's hand had returned to Michael's balls briefly, stroking them gently before continuing to the goalie's bum. His fingers began to lightly trace their way around Michael's curly undercarriage before locating his hole. Luke's fingers surveyed Michael's entrance waiting for any signs of dissent, there were none so the striker returned his finger to his mouth in order to dribble some spittle on them before returning his attention to Michael's solid cock.

Fingers pressing at Michael's hole, the goalie allowed Luke to enter, Michael gave an audible moan as the striker's fingers began to dig their way inside him. Michael’s tight hole loosening slowly as Luke’s fingers glided within him each time entering with a little less resistance than the previous time. Luke watched Michael as the goalie's head rolled around enjoying the arousal of the striker's fingers stroking his inside. Exploring his hole, Luke pressed deeper into Michael again moving his fingers around as he did so, the goalie’s legs kicked wildly in ecstatsy. Luke’s face broke into a wide grin as Michael’s eyes visibly spun in their sockets before he removed his fingers from the goalie’s tight hole. 

Luke stood up undoing the button of his jeans and slipped down his boxers, then dribbled on his hand. Michael watched on as Luke rubbed his saliva along his semi-hard 6 inch and fat uncut cock. Without even checking if the goalie was ready for him, Luke lifted Michael’s legs upwards exposing his hole. Luke’s eyes flashed an evil grin towards Michael as he positioned himself at the goalie’s entrance and pushed forward. Michael’s ring began to open as Luke pushed against him. Luke’s pink head pushed inside the goalie who groaned as his hole opened up generously.

Luke took hold of Michael’s hard cock and stroked the goalie as his cock entered the bottom. Pushing deeper Luke’s pubes pressed against Michael’s arse and then his balls before pulling back. The striker’s hand moved up to the goalie’s pec and pressed down using the leverage to plunge into the goalie again. 

The striker quickly began to dominate Michael's hole, rapidly building speed he smacked his crotch hard against the bottom's arse cheeks. Michael groaned happily as his ring squeezed against Luke's pounding shaft. The top's boxers and trousers around his ankles stopped him spreading his legs wider, but they were unable to stop him from crashing harder against Michael. “Fuck yeah you slut.” Luke growled bucking harder into the goalies soft arse, “you like it Mikey?” “Yeah that feels great!”

Michael took hold of his cock and began to jerk himself faster, the striker's cock explored the depth of his hole taking the goalie to his happy place. His balls jumped inside him as he enjoyed the rough experience of Luke's manly hands pulling him and squeezing his body whilst ramming him hard. "You gonna cum for me you dirty bitch?" Luke sneered. Words failed Michael, the goalkeeper‘s mind was focussed on Luke’s cock head penetrating him, sliding deep inside his inner walls.

Luke’s hands moved up to the goalie’s shoulders as he leant forward and powered his cock in harder. The goalie’s hole swallowed Luke’s cock forgivingly as the striker battered his hole as hard as he could. Michael’s hand squeezed hard as it ran along his shaft pleasuring his head again. The beating on his arse made the bottom’s balls twinge hard and his eyes opened in ecstatic shock. Luke’s cock entered Michael’s hole forcing the goalie’s jizz up his shaft, “yes, yes, yessss.” Michael cried. Luke’s cock forced the cum out of Michael, the goalie’s bellend pulsed hard shooting his hot liquid across his abs. Michael whimpered as his swollen bellend contracted repeatedly expelling his creamy jizz, his body shone with the gooey mess whilst he breathed deeply.

The Welsh striker continued to smash into the goalie’s hole as his orgasm subsided. The mess below him was hot and Luke was in a hurry to add to it. Spearing into Michael’s hole, Luke’s ginger pubes cushioned the blow somewhat but he wasn’t going to be denied. Michael’s hips were the perfect leverage for him and he thrust as deep and hard as he could to achieve the ultimate pleasure. Michael winced in pain, his senses returning to normal, the goalie's hole burnt as Luke's thick cock ploughed inside him. The striker pulled Michael's hole into his cock. Vigorously he pumped Michael's hole a few more times, Luke's balls thudded into the goalie's bum. 

The top's balls tightened within their sacks and he eagerly slammed into Michael one last time before pulling himself from the goalie's hole. Michael gasped as his hole closed relieved of its duties while the sweaty striker held his cock, pumping his fist furiously. A deep grunt told Michael he was about to get his reward. The striker began to convulse as his shaft throbbed in his fist, his thick pearly cum shot from his slit and hurled messy globs of jizz over the goalie's smooth skin. Luke huffed and groaned as his balls emptied their load across Michael’s tight body.

Michael looked up at Luke, the striker stood frozen for a few seconds, his softening cock still in his hand. Exhaling deeply, Luke leant forward collapsing onto the bed next to Michael, “That was alright weren’t it?” he grinned sideways. Michael rolled his eyes, “ cheers, glad to know that ‘I’m alright’.” he huffed. Luke chuckled punching in the arm, “shut up you bitch. I just meant it were fun alright!” Luke snapped playfully. Michael grinned, “that’s better.”

“You gonna tell the guys you’re gay?” Luke blurted, Michael thought to himself for a second. “I don’t think so, no. I mean most guys will have no problem with it I know, but I don’t want to deal with those dark looks in the shower because everyone thinks I’m checking them out.” he replied honestly. Luke nodded in agreement, “Well you’ll always have me on your side.” he smiled, Michael smiled in return, “thanks, that means a lot.”

Luke picked himself up off the bed and made for the bathroom, he tossed Michael a roll of toilet to get himself cleaned up. The goalie caught it and began to mop himself up, smiling to himself he reminisced about the evening, _[Luke’s a legend, who knew he would be so cool. Maybe coming out won’t be so bad after all???]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
